


bottom text

by jangnan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Tentabulges, its just porn, oh u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangnan/pseuds/jangnan
Summary: "Just wanna have Bro railing Cronus with a collar and being called Daddy. owo"fill for drone season 2018 B;')





	bottom text

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmolStack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolStack/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> this was like my first time drawing anything like this lmao.


End file.
